Warrior cats: Leafpools Dying Breath
by Brittstar
Summary: Leafpool tells Jayfeather and Lionblaze her biggest secret on her dying breath. Always gonna be new chapters my firends. oh and Heathertail has a little secret about her new kits. Lets just say one is a golden tabby. Read chapter two to find out more. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool's Dying Breath By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Leafpool gasped for breath as she prepared to speak. She was very old, and was dying. The massive golden tabby-tom, and the lithe silver tabby stood next to her, as she struggled to stay alive to tell them a long hidden secret.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather. I have something to tell you…"

Leafpool panted as she struggled to catch her breath. Her oversized belly trembled as another contraction passed through her. She Winced and bit down hard on a stick as the first kit slid into the nest. He was a tiny silver tabby tom. Leafpool purred briefly, but another contraction cut her off, and she yowled. Squirrelflight stroked her head. With her tail.

"Your doing fine." She meowed softly. Leafpool smield briefly before another kit slid into the nest. This one was a tom, golden like the sun.

"Lionkit." Leafpool murmured. "And this tom is Jaykit." She tensed as another kit slid into the moss. She yowled in pain. She looked back at the little she-kit. A black kit with long fur. She had to think for a moment. She looked up at the holly bush sheltering her and her kits from the bitter cold. "And she is Hollykit, in honor of this den that kept my kits warm.

"Those are beautiful!" Squirrelflight purred. "But there is one more in there." She meowed pressing gently on her sisters belly. A moment later Leafpool shrieked as a fourth kit slid into the moss. Leafpool stared at him in shock. He was identical to Crowfeather. He was lean, and long legged, with dark grey fur.

"Crowkit." Leafpool murmured. Squirrelflight stared in anguish.

"We can not take this one home." She meowed. "Cats would figure it out." Leafpool looked up at Squirrelflight in shock.

"You want me to leave him here to die?!" She gasped.

"No. Lets give him to a kittypet. You told me that our aunt, Princess followed us to the lake and settled in one of the nests." She meowed. She looked at the twolegplace a bit away. It was warmer for the kits closer to the heated twoleg dens. Leafpool blinked.

"Alright. I remember the way from dreams." Leafpool agreed. She quickly cleaned herself and the kits up, then rose to her paws.

"I will take him. You stay here and keep them warm." She meowed. She padded away into the snow. Her little tom squirmed and struggled in her grip, and she gently lifted him clear of the snow. She narrowed her eyes agaist the driving snow and quickly padded to the twolegplace. She was soon inside it and padded down a abandoned Thunderpath. Not even a Monster would be stupid enough to be out in this. She shielded her kit as she turned into the wind and padded down an alley. It was dark and the area was dimly lit by orangish colored lights. Leafpool padded to the back of a twoleg nest, and pushed her way into the cat flap om the door. The house was dark and silent, and she padded silently into the den where she knew Princess slept. Her aunts belly was very round, and heavey with kits. Leafpool could already smell the strong scent of milk on her. She gently prodded Princess and she she-cat leaped to her paws in shock. She hissed and arched her back.

"Get back!" She hissed. Leafpool set down the dark grey kit and stared at her sister. They looked a lot alike.

"Ummm. Princess?" She asked. Princess blinked.

"How do you know who I am?" She growled.

"I am Firestar's daughter Leafpool." She meowed. Princess blinked and sat down.

"Firestar? How is he"? She asked.

"Well. The clans are all well." She purred softly.

"I can't believe Firestar had a kit!" She exclaimed.

"Two." Leafpool corrected. Proincess smiled in delight.

"That's great! So what is it you want?" Princess asked.

"Well…" Leafpool explained the situation, and Princess seemed unconcerned that the kit was half clan.

"Of course I will take him!" She purred. "He is so precious!" She purred.

"Yes. His name is Crow…Crowpool." She meowed. In honor of mine and Crowfeathers love. She thought.

"That is a very lovely name." Princess purred.

"Thank you." Leafpool replied. "I must go now." She added.

"Farwell. I will rasie him and teach him Warrior ways." Princess meowed.

"Thank you." Leafpool replied. She slipped out of the den and looked back only once, to see Crowpool snuggling into the curve of Princess's belly and suckling greedily.

"Goodbye my son." She whispered.

Leafpool ran all the way back to the holly bush and slipped inside. Squirrelflight looked up at her silently. Leafpool's eyes were deep amber pools of misery. Squirrelflight gently touched muzzles with her sister, and they gathered the rest of the kits. They arrived in Thunderclan's camp in the morning. Firestar leaped off highrock to meet them.

"Where have you been?! You have been gone for days!" he exclaimed. He glared at the kits.

"What is going on?" Brambleclaw pushed out of the Warriors den and padded over. His eyes fell on the kits and his eyes softened. He looked up at Squirrelflight and she nodded.

"Why did you leave to have them?" He asked.

"I did not feel comfortable here." She whispered. Firestar glanced at her.

"Go to the nursery and take them." He ordered. Squirrleflight vanished into the den carrying Hollykit. Brambleclaw took LIonkit, and Leafpool was about to pick up Jaykit when Firestar leaned down and pressed his muzzle to her head.

"I am glad you were with her, and that you are back." He murmured. His breath felt warm and comforting on her frozen nose. She purred briefly then vanished after her sister, with Jaykit. The Nursery was warm, and the other queens were still asleep. She set Jaykit next to Squirrelflight and he snuggled up agaisnst her.

"My milk isn't coming!" Squirrelflight meowed. Her eyes were worried. Leafpool nudged Ferncloud, who was also heavey with kits. She blinked in shock.

"Will you nurse them?" She asked. "Squirrelflights milck is dried up." She meowed. Fernclouds eyes softened and she nodded. Leafpool placed them in Fernclouds nest, and their loud wails died away as they began to suckle. Squirrelflight curled up in Fernclouds nest and fell asleep. Ferncloud quickly did too, and Leafpool and Brambleclw pushed out of the den.

"They are Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit." She told him.  
"The future of our clan." Brambleclaw purred.

"With great destinies." Leafpool meowed. The three stars in the sky that often haunted her were gone. And three kits lay in the nursery. Leafpool blinked and padded into her den.

"The Beginning." She murmured as she fell asleep.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather blinked in shock.

"We have a brother? In Twolegplace?" Lionblaze gasped. Leafpool nodded, weakly and a second later her breathing grew more strained.

"Goodbye mother." Jayfeather meowed softly, touching his mmuzzle to her head. "And thank you."

Lionblaze dipped his head. "May Starclan light your path." He added. Leafpool smiled up at her kits, and her breathing stopped. Leafpool, of Thunderclan was dead. And her sons were left with a secret told on her dying breath. They stood and padded into the clearing. Warm Greenleaf air stirred their fur. Jayfeather lifted his head and gazed around his clanmates.

"Leafpool is dead!" he announced. Gasps and sobs of grief met his words. Dovestar padded up to them. She had been made leader a moon ago after Squirrelstar died.

"I heard." She told her Deputy and Medicine-cat. "Go. Find him and bring him home." She meowed. Lionblaze, Deputy of Thunderclan dipped his head, and Jayfeather blinked.

"We will take Crowfeather with us. Besides he needs to know. Even if he is an elder." Jayfeather meowed. He dipped his head to Dovestar and padded out of camp, with Lionblaze hard on his paws…

A few moons later Lionblaze and Jayfeather sat next to Crowpool by the fresh-kill pile. They were sharing a large rabbit, and Hazeltail was sitting next to Crowpool. She had instantly taken a liking to him. Now they were mates. Crowpool sighed.

"I am so glad I got to join the clan. I always wanted to join, but Princess said it was necessary to stay put." He meowed. He blinked in pain as he mentioned his dead foster mother. Hazeltail rested her tail briefly on his flank. "it's alright. Princess believed in Starclan, shewill be running with Firestar there now." She purred. Crowpool purred and touched her nose with his.

"Thanks Hazeltail." He purred. Lionblaze jostled his brother gently.

"Come on. Lets go on patrol along the Windclan border." He meowed. He and his brother rose and walked towards the camp entrance. There they passed Tigerheart who pushed his way into the hollow. He had joined Thunderclan shortly after Bramblestar was made leader. He dipped his head to Lionblaze and Crowpool as they passed. He halted in front of a young white cat named Frozenwhisker, who was eating with her other two littermates, Lionroar, and Eagleflight.

"Hi kits." He purred. They were his and Dovestar's, along with their second litter, Holypaw, Hollowpaw, Driftpaw, and Flowerpaw. Dovestar purred when she saw her family. "We are not kits!" Lionroar growled. He blinked as Hazeltail whisked past him, following Lionblaze, and Crowpool. The clan was in pretty good shape. Jayfeather's apprentice was named a few seasons back, Amberheart. Brighthearts kit, had the Medicine-cat passion that her mother never had. Jayfeather sighed as he watched clan life. Briarlight was hauling herself away from the Medicine-cat den, and Cinderheart was nursing her kits outside the nursery. Sunkit, Honeykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit. Lionblaze's kits. Jayfeather rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, drifting into his dreams. Dovestar looked up at the stars, and Lionblaze purred with Crowpool, and Hazeltail, as Crowpool fell into the stream at the border. Life in the clan was good, and life in the clan went on.

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Crowpool

Chapter 2: Finding Crowpool By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Lionblaze pushed through a bramble, at the border. He and Jayfeather stopped at the Windclan border and padded deeper into the territory. Windclan's windblown moors stretched ahead of them.

Jayfeather knew that Dovestar would be listening to them traveling right now. Her fill in Deputy was Tigerheart, and he would organize patrols today. Jayfeather flattened his ears. He still did not trust or like the tabby. He smelled fully of Thunderclan now, but he often visited Shadowclan in his dreams.

Lionblaze shook out his thick golden fur and leaped across the border stream. He padded forwards, head high and confident. Jayfeather followed less confidently, and halted just inside the territory. He sniffed the air cautiously And padded deeper into the heather scented moor. His paws tingled at the thought of being on enemy land. He shook it off and called out over his shoulder.

"Are you coming Furledpaw? Or are you going to go home to Cinderheart?" He growled. Furledpaw padded out her curly, silver fur fluffed up indignantly.

"No. Lionblaze said I could come!" She growled. She stuck her tail in the air and padded forwards. She padded up to her golden father and padded next to him.

"Come on Jayfeather. She is my kit after all. And I am sure Crowfeather would love to meet her." He purred. Jayfeather huffed and rolled his eyes.

"And what about your second litter?" He growled.

"They are still kits!" He growled. "Not even out of the Nursery." Jayfeather snorted and pushed past the two, and padded towards the Windclan camp. Lionblaze rolled his eyes and beckoned his only surviving kit from the first litter forwards. HE padded up the slope and when Jayfeather halted so did he. He stared down at the Windclan camp, eyes taking in the busy hustle of Warriors and apprentices. Lionblaze headed down the slope with Furledpaw on his tail and Jayfeather bringing up the rear. As they pushed through the barrier into camp a loud alarm call was let out. Lionblaze rolled his eyes as yet again Rabbitpaw called a false alarm. Furzestar silenced him with an angry flick of her grey and white tail.

"Shut up , mousebrain! It's just Lionblaze and Jayfeather…again." She grunted irritably. She padded up to them smiling.

"Greetings." Then her eyes fell on the apprentice. "Err…I told you that only you and Jayfeather had permission to come on Windclan land. To visit Crowfeather." She meowed. Lionblaze dipped his head.

"I understand Furzestar. But she is my daughter." He meowed. Her eyes lit up.

The one from Cinderheart's first litter?" She asked. Lionblaze nodded.

"alright. Then she is a quarter Windclan. She may stay on our land as well." She purred. Lionblaze dipped his head gratefully.

"Cinderheart is in the Nursery again. With four strong healthy kits!" He purred. Furzestar let out a rumbling purr.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" She purred.

"Thank you." He responded. "Now I must speak with Crowfeather." He meowed. She nodded and he padded around her towards the elders den. As he passed the Nursery a familiar meow stopped him in his tracks.

"Lionblaze!" The voice called softly. Lionblaze pushed his way into the Nursery and stared in surprise. There were three litters of kits right now, and he was shocked to see that one was Heathertail's.

"You had kits?" He managed to choke out.

"Yes." She murmured. Sadness laced her mew though. "Come and see." She murmured. Lionblaze padded to the edge of the nest and looked in. Three kits squirmed at her belly. One was a light brown tabby, one was dark brown, and one was a bright golden tabby. He blinked and his fur bushed.

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed. She shook her head.  
"Remember the gathering a few moons ago, when you decided to spend one more night with me, as an apology for choosing her over me." She murmured. He gulped hard and back a pace away. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze." She murmured. He looked down at his second litter of kits. Now he had kits who were a quarter Windclan, and ones that were a quarter Thunderclan. He blinked and gulped hard again. Suddenly the entrance of the den rustled and Furledpaw pushed her way in. Lionblaze cleared his throat and spoke.

"This is um…Furledpaw…my daughter." He meowed. Heathertail blinked and smiled warmly.

"Come see my kits." She told the young cat. Furledpaw padded over happily unaware of the tension in the den. She stared at them purring.

"that one looks like my little brother, Sunkit." She purred. Heathertail blinked and looked up at Lionblaze. He shrugged and watched his daughter purr over her little brothers and sister.

"What are their names?" She asked. Heathertail smiled.

"The gold one is Goldenkit, the light brown one is Mousekit, and the dark brown one is Leapkit." She purred. Furledpaw purred.

"They are lovely my little brothers and sisters are Sunkit, Honeykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit." She purred.

Heathertail purred too. "Those are lovely names!" She crooned. Furledpaw nodded. She padded out of the den, and with a final look over his shoulder Lionblaze followed his daughter. They padded towards the elders den. Lionblaze pushed his way in the find Jayfeather already speaking to their father. Crowfeather's eye lit up when he saw his other son.

"Greetings." He rasped. "Jayfeather was just telling me about Crowpool." He meowed. Lionblaze nodded.

"Will you come with us to find him?" He asked. Crowfeather nodded and rose to his paws. He pushed his way out of the den and halted as he came face to face with Furledpaw. Lionblaze and Jayfeather pushed out on either side of him.

"You brought an apprentice?" Crowfeather asked. Lionblaze nodded.

"She is my daughter." He meowed. Crowfeather blinked and touched noses with the apprentice.

"She is very lovely," He meowed. His eyes darkened. "Have you seen Heathertail's kits?" He asked. Jayfeather flinched at the explosion of emotions coming off of Lionblaze. He flinched visibly. Lionblaze glanced at him, then padded out of camp. Furledpaw bounced up to Furzestar.

"We are taking Crowfeather and going to find a cat." She meowed. Furzestar looked at Jayfeather who nodded. She dipped her head.

"Very well. Have a safe journey." She meowed. Furledpaw dipped her head and bounced out of the camp. Crowfeather and Jayfeather followed her.

It took almost three nights journey, but they soon arrived at the Twolegplace. Furledpaw scented the air.

"I smell him!" She meowed. Jayfeather blinked and sniffed the air. Indeed there was a very faint cat scent, that smelled of clan blood, and Crowfeather. He nodded to the apprentice. "Very good." He praised. Then padded forwards scenting the air. He blinked and followed the scent with the others on his tail. Son he came to the house from Leafpool's memories. He padded to the back, and the cats filed into the den, cautiously looking around. There were no twoleg scents that were fresh. But there was strong cat-scent. And a moment later Lionblaze yowled as a heavy weight crushed him to the floor. Furledpaw gasped. This cat was an exact younger version of Crowfeather.

"Crowpool! Stop!" She yowled. He froze and turned to look at her.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. She blinked.

"We are Warriors of Thunderclan. That cat you are on is your brother, and so is this silver one. And that black cat is your father." She meowed. He leaped backwards off of them.

"Lionkit? Jaykit? And Crowfeather?" He murmured. They all blinked at him.

"They are Lionblaze and Jayfeather now." Furledpaw meowed. She padded forwards.

"Princess always told me of the Forest, and the clans. And who my family was. Where is my real mother Leafpool?" He asked. Lionblaze blinked pain flooding his gaze.

"She died a few days ago." He meowed. Crowpool blinked.

"And…and Hollykit?" He asked.

"She died many moons ago in the Great Battle. And she was called Hollyleaf." Jayfeather meowed. Crowpool frowned.

"Oh." He murmured. "So your hear to take me out of this stinking Twoleg nest, and into the wild right?" He asked. Furledpaw nodded.

"Good. I always hated this place." He muttered. Lionblaze dipped his head. Then come. We must go home." He meowed. H started to lead the way out of the den, but as soon as all the cats were out they were frozen. A young twoleg sat on the grass watching them. She lifted her small pinkish paw and pointed to the sky. Crowpool blinked and reared up. He pointed one of his paws to the sky. Furledpaw copied him, and Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Crowfeather did as well. The twoleg took a funny object and held it to them. There was a bright white flash, and she set the object down. A small white square thing came out of the object and she waved it in the air. She held it out for them to see and Lionblaze realized with a jolt that miniature versions of all the cats, were on the page, and were lifting one paw to the sky each. Lionblaze dropped down and ran out of the yard. The others followed him, followed lastly by Furledpaw who stared at the twoleg a moment more, then waving her tail padded after the others…

Home…

Lionblaze pushed his way into Windclan's camp, exhausted. Furzestar padded forwards to meet them. She gasped when she saw the younger version of Crowfeather.

"Leafpool's fourth kit." He murmured to her. Understanding flooded her eyes and she nodded.

"This is Windclan. Your fathers clan." She meowed to him.

"I am Crowpool." He meowed. He looked excited, the scents of heather and rabbit washing over him. Furzestar dipped her head.

"Suits you." She murmured. She dipped her head to them and padded away. Other cats stared from various places at the newcomer. Crowpool touched his nose to Crowfeather's, murmured a quick farewell and padded away, after Lionblaze. Jayfeather followed and Furledpaw brought up the rear. Smiling and skipping all the way back to her fathers home. Furledpaw never mentioned Heathertail's kits. But she knew her mother would find out. The tom looked exactly like Lionblaze, and would look as Identical to him when he grew up as Crowpool and Crowfeather. She shook her head and padded into camp to find her mother, ignoring the excited and suspicious yowls of the other cats, as Crowpool followed Lionblaze into camp. Furledpaw greeted her mother and lay next to her murmuring her storied to her little brothers and sisters.

The end of Chapter 2. The next chapter is called Crowpool and Hazeltail.


	3. Chapter 3: Crowpool and Hazeltail

Chapter three: Crowpool and Hazeltail

Crowpool padded into camp for the first time, behind Lionblaze. He halted and stared around. The camp was big, even though a huge beech tree lay across it. Cats were bustling about busily, and a pretty silver she-cat stood on a tall slap of rock protruding from the cliff. She looked down and spotted them. She bound down the rock landing nimbly in front of them.

"This is him?" She spoke to Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded.

"Yeah." He meowed.

"He does look identical to his father. I can see why Leafpool wouldn't want to bring him home." She meowed.

"Yeah, well he is home now." Lionblaze meowed. The she-cat turned to Crowpool.

"Greetings." She meowed dipping her head.

"Err…greetings." He replied. "Ae you the leader?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I am Dovestar." She told him. He blinked.

"Ok. So err…what do you want me to do first?" He asked. She blinked.

"You have already learned of our ways from Princess I trust." She meowed. "So I want Furledpaw to teach you hunting and fighting techniques as she learns them."She meowed. Lionblaze stepped forwards.

"Wouldn't it be better for an experienced Warrior to train him?" He asked.

"Under the usual circumstances yes. But Furledpaw isd very inteligant, and she is a quick learner. She will be a good mentor. Besides. She is the most battle skilled cat here apart from you Lionblaze." Dovestar meowed.

Lionblaze sighed and dipped his head. "Very well." He sighed. He looked over his shoulder.

"Furledpaw! Come here. Dovestar wants to talk to you!" He meowed. The apprentice was at his side a heartbeat later.

"Yes Dovestar?" She asked.

"I want you to mentor Crowpool in fighting and hunting. He knows our ways. I want you to train him. If he sucsesfully learns our ways in two moons, then I will make you a Warrior at the same time as him." She meowed. Furledpaw looked excited as a kit out of the Nursery for the first time.

"Ok! I'll do my best." She meowed. Dovestar dipped her head and walked away.

"Oh, and Crowpool. You are to be known as Crowpaw until two moons time." She meowed. Crowpaw dipped his head.

"Yes Dovestar." He turned and followed Furledpaw out of camp. She taught him every move she knew, and he quickly picked up each one. He would also be an excellent fighter one day. Furledpaw bounced to her paws and shoved him off of her.

"Ok. Now hunting tgechniques." She purred. He nodded and watched as she taught him each hunting move. He sat up with a leaf in his jaws and turned to face her.

"Very good. Now lets go hunt, and see how much prey we can bring back." She purred.

She hared away into the ferns, and he padded towards the trees. He quickly scented a mouse. He crouched down and started to slide forwards. Each bit about mouse-hunting ran through his mind.

_Ok. Step lightly, The mouse can feel your paw steps through the earth. Move quickly. It will scent you before it see's you. Do not brush undergrowth, or the mouse will run for the nearest cover. Approach downwind so the mouse doesn't smell you._

He ran over these things in his head as he moved forwards. He had never caught or tasted mouse before. As he leaped and felt it's soft flesh in his mouth he wanted nothing more than to devour it in rapid gulps. Princess's words came back to him.

_The Warrior Code says that the clan must be fed first. Those that are too old or young to hunt must be cared for by all the clan. Remember that._

He blinked and carefully scraped out a shallow hole. He set the prey inside and buried it quickly. Then he padded off to hunt some more.

Crowpaw followed Furledpaw into camp. His head was nearly dragging on the ground with the weight of the food in his jaws. He struggled forwards. And dropped it on the kill pile. Three mice, a rabbit, a grouse, a robin, and a shrew and a vole. He panted as soon as he could breath again, and pulled a final piece of prey, a plump young pheasant from his back. He flung it down and sank to the ground panting. Furledpaw looked disgruntled with her two thrush's, a vole, a mouse, and a young rabbit. She looked startled that he had caught so much. The clan were gathering around exclaiming over the heaping kill pile. Crowpaw looked around nervously until his gaze met with the blue gaze of a small gray and white she-cat. She smiled at him kindly. He blinked and smiled back. She was pretty, and seemed very kind and gentle. He rose to his paws and looked around all the faces of his clan-mates. His gaze came to rest on a long furred tom. He was rather old, his muzzle going silver. His eyes were bright blue though. Something about him was familiar.

"Cloudtail?" He asked. Cloudtail blinked.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you anyways?" He asked.

"I am Crowpaw. I just joined the clan. But the cat who raised me was Princess." He meowed. Cloudtail jerked.

"My mother? IS she…is she with Starclan?" He asked. After the great battle the proud white tom had believed in Starclan.

"Yes." He meowed. "She believed so strongly in them." He murmured. Cloudtail blinked eyes sad.

"Oh." Was all he said. He turned and padded away. Crowpaw watched the elder pad away. He blinked and noticed that the clan was splitting up and moving into groups, sharing his prey. He chose a plump vole and looked around. His gaze rested on the grey and white cat, who was eating next to a creamy tom and a tortoiseshell. He padded over.

"May I eat with you?" He asked them. They all looked up and nodded.

"Sure." Said the cream-colored tom.

"I am Poppyfrost." Said the tortoiseshell she-cat. "And these are Berrynose, and Hazeltail." She meowed, gesturing to the other two.

"Greetings." He meowed. "I am Crowpaw." He glanced at Hazeltail.

"Greetings." She meowed. He blinked and she looked up at him, shyly. He sat down and bit into his vole. The rich wild flavor seeped into his mouth and he sighed. This was his life now. Forever more.

A few moons later Crowpool was out hunting with Hazeltail. The two had been growing closer and closer, and Crowpool was positive that he was in love. Furledwing had taught him well and he was always first to bring back the most fresh-kill. He smiled and sighed. He dropped his large catch in the clearing where he was to meet Hazeltail. His pelt rippled with strength, the muscles beneath hard as stone. He had grown into a fine Warrior. He blinked and looked around. He frowned. Hazeltail should have been back a long time ago. He buried his catch and sniffed the air. The strong scent of fox choked him, as he padded the way she had gone. Suddenly he heard a shriek followed by loud snarling. He raced towards the sound and burst into the clearing.

He launched himself onto the fox that had her backed up against a tree. He lashed his claws across it's eyes, and it yowled in agony, before racing away.

"Are you ok?" He panted.

She pressed close to him.

"You saved me." She breathed. She pressed her muzzle to his.

"Of course. I love you Hazeltail." He murmured. She blinked, joy flooding her gaze.

"I love you too Crowpool." She murmured. She twined her tail with his. Her heart swelled with love. He licked her nose and pressed close to her.

"I will always love you." He whispered.

The end of Chapter 3. Next is called Princess's death.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess's Death

"Take him and raise him with you Fireheart. Make my firstborn one of the best Warriors the forest has ever seen." Princess told him. She handed him the small fluffy white bundle, and with a nod the flame coloured wild tom lifted him and vanished among the trees. Princess felt a flicker of pride, and unrecognition.

_What in as he said, Starclan's name had happened to her little brother? He used to be the little round adventures ball of rusty fur, whom she had played with as kits…Now he was a lean, wild tom with thick matted fur, and the scent of forest, and wind in his fur. She blinked at the bush were he had vanished. No matter how much he had changed she would always love him. _

Princess woke, looking around through old milky eyes. Crowpool was curled around her, but it made her feel trapped. So shaking out her pelt she rose and stumbled away from him…The urge to be somewhere alone was overwhelming, but she could hardly move. She stopped, panting and felt a tail rest on her shoulders.

"It's ok Princess." He whispered. He led her to her favourite spot on the window sill, where there was a clear view of the forest, and stars shone overhead. It had been a good life, she thought. A comfortable, and happy life. Now she gently laid herself on a thick blanket on the window sill and stared out at the forest. For once the usual buzzing of the house was absent, and not a speck of light showed from all over the town. She had heard her Mistress complaining about a 'power outage', earlier and know knew that it meant all the lights were gone. She looked up, and smiled. Thousands of stars glittered ever so brightly in the sky, and their pale white light bathed her faded tabby pelt.

So Princess lay still, breathing growing shallow, pain fading away. Crowpool sat on the sofa and watched her through agonized sad eyes.

"Goodbye Crowpool. I love you." She rasped.

"I love you too…mother." He whispered in return. She turned her faded amber eyes to him and smiled warmly before gazing back out the window. She rested her head on her paws and stared into the stars…They seemed to grow brighter and brighter, until all at once stars exploded into her vision, with a blinding flash. She suddenly felt light and young, no pain in her limbs or back.

Crowpool watched silently. He saw the moment when she stopped breathing, for she rose to her paws, pelt covered in stardust, yet her body still lay at her starry paws. The outline of an orange tom appeared next to her.

"Firestar?" Princess asked. The tom nodded.

"Yes my sister. You have kept faith in Starclan, and believed in them your whole life, though you were not a clan cat, and lived with twolegs. So Starclan has allowed me to let you join our ranks." He meowed. Princess smiled.

"Thank you brother." She whispered. The two starry felines leaped into the sky, through the window, and two stars shone briefly brighter than the others before they faded back into their dull glow…Crowpool watched in awe, and then walked sadly up to her body. He curled around it and fell asleep, a tear slipping from his bright green eyes, and gazing at the stars. There was one more tonight, and there always would be, for Crowpool would pass on the story of Princess along to his kits, and they theirs, for as long as possible.

You see Princess was no ordinary kittypet. She was a best friend, and a mother, as well as a sister, and a true believer of the ways of the wild cats…Princess was, and always would be a Warrior cat.


End file.
